1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a system for monitoring electric energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system for monitoring electric energy refers to a system capable of performing a remote metering, a bidirectional communication between an electric energy provider and a consumer, and measurement per time slot. The system for monitoring electric energy performs a metering at every 15 minute interval to more frequently provide energy usage information than a conventional remote metering which is performed once a month.
However, there is a limitation to reducing energy using only information provided from a system for monitoring electric energy. That is, a conventional system for monitoring electric energy may recognize only an overall electric energy consumption at home instead of electric energy consumption of each of electronic devices at home. Therefore, a user does not know generally which electronic device should be managed to use in order to reduce electric energy consumption. Also, it may be inefficient to attach a watt-hour meter to each of the electronic devices in order to recognize electric energy consumption thereof.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a conventional system for monitoring electric energy. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional system for monitoring electric energy may monitor overall electric energy being supplied to each of loads 40. At this point, the loads 40 receiving electric energy may be home appliances which are used at home.
However, as described above, there is a problem in that the conventional system for monitoring electric energy may recognize only an overall electric energy consumption at home instead of electric energy consumption of each of electronic devices at home. Also, there is a problem in that the conventional system for monitoring electric energy cannot receive or measure an electric energy amount being supplied from the outside and an additional device for receiving or measuring the electric energy amount is required. That is, there is a problem in that the conventional system for monitoring electric energy requires an additional communication device so as to receive electric energy amount being supplied from the outside so that a communication cost is increased. Also, there is a problem in that the conventional system for monitoring electric energy is provided with an additional device so as to measure an electric energy amount being supplied from the outside so that a system construction cost is increased.